


Overheard

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt overhears way, way, <i>way</i> than he intends during a subway ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Set vague S2.
> 
> Originally posted on my LiveJournal - [here](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com/132341.html)

_Fuck, he’s hot._

Matt didn’t snap his head up at that comment, as much as he would have liked to. Like anyone who’d spent enough time in New York, he’d learned to tune out people talking on the subway. And in his case, he tuned out anything “overthought” as well as overheard. It kept him sane. But he had enough self-preservation and cop instincts to keep half an ear (and half a mind) open for things about to erupt into violence, or anything directed right at him or near him.

And whoever had just thought _that_ had been aiming that thought so squarely at his seatmate Mohinder it was surprising that he hadn’t heard it himself. 

_Look at that face. Fucking model’s face. Fucking gorgeous. That goddamn hair, shit, want to pull on that._

Whoever was thinking about Mohinder was a good visualizer; pictures began to bleed through along with the thoughts. A hand threading through Mohinder’s curls, tugging slightly, enough to bring him up to look into Matt’s- er, the fantasizer’s eyes. There was a come-hither look on his face, Mohinder’s lips parted and swollen like they’d been making out for an hour, his eyes dilated and dark with lust. A flicker and a change of perspective, and he was watching Mohinder on a bed, gloriously naked (and _damn_ , whoever was thinking had a talent for undressing someone with their eyes), stroking himself for the viewer’s pleasure.

Matt put a hand on his jaw to keep the drool in his mouth as the fantasizer turned up the heat.

Mohinder’s free hand trailed upward to pinch at his nipples, arching his back into his own touch. Groaning and licking his lips, Mohinder bucked up into his stroking fist, the muscles in his abdomen and ass flexing.

“Let me!” Mohinder groaned, head thrashing from side to side as he desperately squeezed himself. “Let me come, please!”

Matt stole a glance at the real Mohinder, obliviously reading something on his Kindle, and wondered if he could feel the steam that had to coming off of Matt’s brain. And crotch.

 _And that other guy. Nice and big, mmm, fucking_ like _that. Bet he’d hold me down like he meant it._

This time Matt had to hold back a strangled shout from seeing _himself_ in the other’s mind, naked and erect, looming over his point of view with an easily commanding smile. His hand reached out to press down on the other’s head, bringing him face-to-cock with Matt’s groin. Another irresistible tug, and Matt fed his cock down the other’s throat, smiling as he looked up at Matt, wanting his approval to suck him.

Matt through his brain was going to start dribbling out of his ears.

The image shifted again, and now Matt loomed over the other, holding him down with negligible strength. His legs sprawled over Matt’s shoulders, and the other was so hard, so very hard, as he watched Matt work his body open.

“I want it, fuck, please,” he said, writhing down on Matt’s fingers, big and gentle, splitting him wide. “More! I can take it. I want you in me, fuck me!”

And Matt just kept thrusting his fingers in, his cock huge and straining with desire, but holding back to torment and tease the other to a fever pitch.

“I’m gonna lose it, oh God, you’re killing me!” The desperation in the other’s mental voice was like music to his ears, and Matt could feel his real ears getting hot.

And the other came, the burst of pleasure so intense it was almost like pain, and screamed faintly as Matt entered him on the heels of his climax, keeping it going impossibly long as he claimed him, deep and thorough, shoving the other against the headboard as he pounded into him.

_Oh fuck, wait, what if it was him and the other guy and I could watch? Oh Jesus that’d be so fucking hot!_

Matt could feel his heart banging against his ribcage as the vision shifted, twisted until Matt was watching himself with Mohinder. Mohinder lay below him, a feast for the senses as he reached up to pull Matt against him, their cocks touching in a shock of sensation and heat.

“I want you,” Mohinder whispered. “I need you, please. Take me.”

He arched up against Matt and Matt ground down, increasing the friction between them, making them both gasp. They made a gorgeously artistic picture, pale and dark against the sheets, and Matt had a sudden, intense desire for a mental Polaroid.

“More.”

A flicker to get past some somewhat boring necessities, and Matt was back, clutching Mohinder around the shoulders with one arm while the other hand was delving into Mohinder’s body, his legs spread obscenely wide. Mohinder’s cock was flushed and slightly damp with precome, and his muscles trembled beautifully as Matt fed one finger after another into the tight, hot confines of Mohinder’s ass.

“Please!”

Another flicker and Matt was hitching up Mohinder’s hips, lining his body up perfectly before sinking in to the hilt. The other focused his vision first on Matt’s (imagined to be rather outlandishly generously proportioned) cock sliding into Mohinder’s ass, but then slid up to their faces. Both with open and slack with pleasure, needy and wanting and craving so desperately that they clung to each other, the muscles in their arms standing out proudly.

“Yes, I want you, _yes!_ ” Mohinder tossed his head back, sweat-damp curls flying as he came, cock pulsing over his stomach. Matt followed him in the next instant, body freezing in place as he swelled in Mohinder’s body, the pleasure written in every straining line of him-.

“…Matt? Matt!”

Matt shook his head to clear it as Mohinder shook him slightly.

“This is our stop, come on,” Mohinder said, standing up, utterly oblivious to what he’d just interrupted.

Matt quickly folded his jacket over his arm and held it in front of the bulge in his jeans, and prayed he’d be able to make it back to the apartment before politely asking Mohinder if he could tear his clothes off and destroy some furniture together. 

\-----

Luke watched the two objects of his fantasy got off the train and sighed. At least they’d given him some good jacking off material and had made the day that less tedious. He looked around the incoming passengers, and noticed the dark-haired paramedic that usually go on this stop and grinned. Settling back in his seat, eyes carefully not-exactly-looking at him, Luke began to mentally undress that dark blue uniform.


End file.
